warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Lords
The Crimson Lords are newly founded fleet-based loyalist chapter of Primaris Space Marines. Their specialty for orbital drops and bombardments across entire cities to deploy using a fast-paced assault to crush and overwhelm targets with superior lordship over the battlefield. History Background The Capture of Dran-Kai The Steel Wolf incident The Defense of Angel Rock The Plague Wars Culture Overview The Crimson Lords chapter once originally a standard Codex Chapter, but has over the millennia evolved a Mid to Close range focused chapter. Using those obsessed with bloodshed often mean using the death company Dread Knights to using the utmost speed and engage in close combat while the normal battle-brothers follow-up from behind to provide support using the Death Company as a shield before striking out. The operations, therefore, have large numbers of assault marines followed up by Primus Space Marines, Heavy Vehicles or Devastators Marines to mow down targets once engaged. The Crimson Lords are hardened all harden veterans of warfare made even stronger mentally through the "Trial of the Archangel" making them harden fighters then a few other successors. They also taking inspiration by the Blood Ravens choices to use the Battle Barge Alexandra to Ortial Drop a lot of soldiers in lightning fast deployment on the battlefield using it to shatter enemy formations and push back the enemy lines, this also includes air-dropping vehicles should the need arise. The Chapter also during the training to prepare them for the great trial often beats their own scout marines or order them to do minor tasks aside from the normal duties to prepare them for the hardships of their final trial to become a battle brother. The trials of the scouts are the hardest are said to help find those who would be taken by the Red Thirst or the Black Rage as well as those who would have a strong enough willpower to resist. Through this trial those that fail are forced into the "Dread Knights" Death Company, they have most their armor painted black with a scarlet X akin to those of the Blood Angels. However, the Dread Knights also endure having eight metal rods hammered into their spine each of them is to remember the pain of the Primarch Sanguinius and his sacrifices during his life. One of the rods in the spine also contains an explosive in the event the Dread Knight is unable to complete their duty, they reserve the option to use it to kill themselves. The Sargents also has a control pad on their wrists to activate the explosives as well should the squad of Death Company become too dangerous to the lives of the Imperial Civilians and other Chapters. When celebrating the victory they are fully willing to cheer and have a rowdy party of ale and food. This trait was passed on through the years of service with the Space Wolves through even to the point of personal wagers during non-lethal Hand-to-Hand combat between the soldiers for bragging rights, any battle-brother may challenge anyone including the Chapter Master himself may take the challenge unless unwilling to join. through it is forbidden for the Death Company to join in such a rite in fear of sudden death. During times of great defeat, the Chapter has the "Rite of the Red Arms" the chapter following a defeat upon being replenished will undergo a ritualistic duel with half of the company's facing each other in single combat duels to the death until they regain the taste of victory or die to try. This includes the Chapter Master where during this time a veteran Battle Brother or Chaplain may call upon the right to challenge the current Chapter Master for the right to rule the entire chapter as the new Chapter Master. The Planet Dren-Kai f59f270437c4ef33d62704d7ba0bff1b.jpg|The System of Dren-Kai maxresdefault.jpg|The Dren-Kai Shipyard and Hive City Dat Worm2.jpg|The Dren-Kai Crag Worm The planet of Dren-kai is a Hive World colony on top of a former Death World with large seas of water over the entire crust of the planet with large islands with massive lava filled wastelands aside pockets of jungles growing from the southern side of the planet. Those that live cluster around massive cities with walls so strong that it can shield from even the most fearsome of lava floods or the silent cold nights that bring the bitter winter when the Volcanos lay silent, this gives the planet the infamous nature of being boiling hot some seasons or freezing cold in other ones. The Angel Orbits two moons Angel Rock and Angelstone each of them has been later forfeited to act as forwarding defensive points to defend the planet. The northern area of the planet is covered with an area of beds of lava and Ice seeping across the land where only the most fearsome beasts may roam and only the bravest may endure the trials of slaying a might Crag Worms. The planet upon being taken into imperial control has become a Hive Planet following its surrender into the Imperium and its shipyard which acts as an outpost for those Imperial ships within the sector for resupply and repairs. The planet also carries a large shrine to the Omnissiah through the massively built relics of old technology pillars made long before the Great Crusade, this also includes a few vaults of hidden Xeno technology hidden underneath the planet to be discovered by teams of Tech Priests and Soldiers. As such the planet is an important resource was gifted to the Crimson Lords Chapter following a small uprising and surrender of the local inhabitants refusing to comply with the Imperial Truth. Ritual of the Archangel The final test for a Neophyte Scout Marine to join the rank of the Crimson Lords. It also determines also is a way for the chapter to learn if the scout has enough willpower to resist both the Red Thirst and the Black Thirst at the same time, through a powerful ritual using 3 Libarations & the Gauntlet of Sanginius. Using the connection of the gauntlet to its previous owner the Chapter Master and the Libarations undergo the rights before the Recruit undergoes a powerful psychic vision. Through this vision of the memory of Sanginius during the "Trial of the Archangel". In the mind of the Neophyte, they take the form of their Gene-Father himself including his feelings and power during a dream during the Horus Heresy. In the memory, the Neophyte is confronted by a choice of either step into the pool of blood giving into the feelings of rage and blood deep in his heart or like the Great Angel face the Great Bloodthirster Ka'bandha as the Primarch and suffer the same amounts of pain and suffering during the entire contest including the backlash towards the end that will leave the Neophyte in a coma. The Backlash is very powerful enough to tear through weak-willed Neophyte's minds to leaving them unable leaving a few unable to wake up and instead lay in a dead-like state until reawaken by medicals Apothecary. Should they awaken to the obsession with either Black Rage or Red Thirst, they will be held into a chamber to be tested by a Liberation, if they should be forced into becoming a "Dread Knight" Death Company or accepted into the Chapter as a full-battle brother. Through strong-willed people can resist the backlash and be honored with a celebration with ale and food likely a trait the Space Wolves have pasted onto them following a mighty victory. However, the major flaw of this Ritual is the backlash at the end of so many battle-brothers death. The shock from the Psychic backlash could be so strong to outright kill a weak willed Neophyte if they ain't focused. Also, they can die by simply being killed the Bloodthirster Ka'bandha as the Primarch Sanginius, they could possibly die from the experience however death is rare side-effect with most of them waking from a dream. Those that lost to the demon must train harder and will be made back into a Scout Marine until proven worthy to undergo the rite again. Organisation The organization of the chapter follows mostly a simpler structure as the Blood Angels tactics of Command, however, a few of the titles have been renamed. Each status within the chapter, the higher the rank the more the chapter will permit personalization of the armor for the more veterans that have served the God-Emperor faithfully. The more battle honors a warrior can be added or drawn into the armor itself hidden by the main color from afar. However, the Dread Knights Death Company have no such honor as they are painted the same way with the Grey or Red X across their chest and body due to the signs of weakness in unable to control their Gene-Seed Flaws. The chapter follows a basic ranks system with every Brother and encompasses all of the chapters with the only title changing being the name Dread Knights for the Death Company as they hold no rank of importance with a sergeant acting as a commander to them or in extremely raw events, the executioner of uncontrollable brothers. Chapter Battle Fleet Battle Barge "St. Alexandra" The Battle Barge Alexandra was a rebuilt Space Hulk during the early days of the chapter's mission to clear out wreckage of the battle-barge from Pirates and Dark Eldar attempting to salvage it for supplies. The Hulk was later recovered & reconstructed by the tech-priests of Mars. It was later redeployed to serve as the main Battle-Barge for the Crimson Lords during the Indomitus Crusade after the Battle of Baal. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Kyrim Del Helios' - The Third and Current Chapter Master nicknamed by a few as "The Lord of Blood" or "Crimson Lord" hence the name of the chapter. He acquired the nickname following his defense of Angel Rock after holding off 40 berserkers including the infamous Kharn the Betrayer in single combat with 9 wounded Marines to hold the line until reinforcements. Due to having a skillful and power to briefly rival that of Kharn the Betrayer to the point of earning the Berserkers respect in combat.At an early age was drafted into the Imperial Army before serving 4 years before being taken in by a group of Tech Priests to under go augmentations as one of the early crops of soldiers. He was a veteran of the battle of "Baal Prime" during the Indomitus Crusade. His personal feats early on including one where he fought off an entire squad of Khorne Berserkers of the Sons of Slaughter as well as briefly matching their leader Kharn the Betrayer in single combat. The combat was a warring and violent duel with neither giving an inch. However, he was nearly killed after being sliced in half by his ax Gorechild by the berserker believing his foe dead as he goes to claim his skull for his god. However, before the blade goes to his neck a group of reinforcement manages to route the Berserker off long enough to extract Kyrim. He refused to die that day, through sheer willpower and using his own glowing hot bolter to press upon the wound to burn apart of it shut the wound enough that, he won't fully have bled out on the transport. While keeping the rest in his form fall out for an entire hour of pain and cursing before passing out. With the aid of Apothecary attaching a metallic plate into his belly to keep his guts from falling out as well as medical treatment back at the battle barge, he survived to fight another day adding another scar to his body. He later became led the original Expositionary Crusade before it converted into the Crimson Lords following the honors by Roboute Guilliman himself. They were tasked with defending the planet of Dren-Kai Shipyards while also striking out at the enemies of the Imperium in the sector. *'Chief-Librarian Gabriel Exousia' *'Chapter Master Gelhammer The Red' *'Chief Chaplain Alexandros' *'Chapter Master Kain Von Grant' Chapter Relics & Wargear *'"Steel Dragon" Custom-Built Astartes Hand Shotgun' The Space Marines version of the faithful sidearm of Kyrim Del Helios during his service as Imperial guardsmen before joining the Blood Angels. This can fire in single shots or semi-automatic fire as a result of the kickback was specially made with usage with a Power Fist to hold it as the force with a normal hand may dislocate or damage the hand if misused. It uses Inferno shells when fire it is grooved through with rotating barrel around the inside of the shotgun to maximize range from a distance. When fired the blessings from the Tech Priests gives this wear gear the ability to fire a large flame like a cloud of fire from the sheer force of the blast, before peppering targets with holy bolts of steel. *'Nightbane Daemonhammer ' - It is a Mastercraft Daemonhammer with jagged spikes along each of the 4 ends with the ends generating multiple currents of thunder between them. It was once wielded by Chapter Master Gelhammer before his fall to Chaos and now the Personal Melee weapon for Chapter Master Kyrim Del Helios. It gained it's famed name after the mission to destroy a fortress controlled by the Night Lords, he personally nearly killed half of the entire force on his own. It was gifted to him by Blood Angels Chapter Master Gabriel, shortly before ordering the Primus Faction of his company into its own Chapter. Appearance Colours Badge Relations Allies *'Ultramarines' - The relations with the Crimson Lords and Ultramarines are shaky at best, through will follow orders and fight together if requested. More than once Primarch Roboute Guilliman & Crimson Lord Kyrim Del Helios had to break up fist fights between the two factions and arguments. The two men forming a bond of friendship despite this factor, however, the chapters bad blood stemps after the Inquisition has ordered the Ultramarines reinforcements away from a conflict that ravaged an Imperial stronghold of Angel Rock to prevent an Ork attack on a Hive World. During a bloody Khorne Warhost invading a hive planet in a bloody onslaught, the Inquisition had the fleet of Ultramarine ships leave the system to leave the Crimson to fend for themselves with the Guardsmen. Through victorious that day left a bitterness in the heart of most of the Space Marines of the Chapter but the tension has softened in the later years of their service during the Indomitus Crusade. *'The Inquisition' They have no love for each other. After the Battle of Angel Rock which had Brother Gabriel nearly breaking the jaw of Inquisitor Ventius Jetix with a stiff punch had left each faction in an uneasy truce, even once having the wounded Chapter Master Kyrim Del Helios manage to prevent the conflict between the two factions. After hearing Kyrim refusal of having Gabriel join the Deathwatch also didn't help the Inquisition view upon the chapter. Nowadays they generally attempt to stay away from each other unless they need help for each other however, it is extremely rare. *'Sisters of Silence' - The Sisters of Silence and Crimson Lords are extremely close to each other as both faction leaders often speak to each other through the study of sign language after the long period of service together. They are known to be working side by side often during most conflicts due to massive advantage of the Anti-Psyker or Demonic incursions. The bond is so great that a few battle-brothers would gladly take the Oath of Tranquility with the blessings of the sisters themselves as a show of kinship between the groups. *'Blood Angels' - They respect their brothers from the Blood Angels faction, however, they often butt heads since following the Crimson Lords bad mouthing the inquisitors after the Battle of Angel Rock. As well as underlining tension following the distrust between the normal Space Marines and Primus Marines during the early stages of the Crusade. *'Blood Ravens' - Kyrim Helios admires Gabriel Angelos as he was the only fleet in the sector to provide support to him during the assault of Angel Rock defining the Inquestors wishes to aid a chapter in need. Since then they had a friendship through not as deep as the Space Wolves, the two still firmly respect each other for their strength and valor even to the point of both Angelios and Helios spending a time to speak about tactics to defeat Chaotic forces. *'The Space Wolves' - The oddest partnership turned into a near-brotherly friendship the two factions bond over their distaste of the Inquisition through still firmly loyal. What began as sport turns into contests of skill and strength to the point of pride as both chapters have non-lethal contests of might, eating and drinking when traveling nearby that space. This kinship later to be called the Steel Wolf Incident first formed during the Templars of Steel supporting the Space Wolves during a Dark Eldar attack. Refusing to listen to Inquisitor Jetix to let the wolves fight their own battles. Kyrim leads his chapter to aid them which lead into a friendly bet being made between the two. Both he and Great Wolf Logan Grimnar lead their forces, whoever can skin more Dark Eldar than the other before the end of the conflict is the victor and the loser must fetch the winner some of the rum and food during the start of the celebration. Feeling his pride on the line the old wolf himself agreed to his terms as the two engaged in a fearsome battle with the Dark Eldar, with both of them, the Great Wolf and the Crimson Lord both lead large crusades through the enemies and forcing them to withdraw. At the end, the Crimson Lords lost, however, that sparked a long friendship following each of them drinking and complaining over the Inquisition and speaking jokes about "how to skin an Eldar" all throughout the night before the two had a playful fist fight to test each other's skill. Since then the two factions hold strong ties when together to the point that the chapter at times was the Crimson Lords were invited to the home of the Space Wolves for celebrations during periods of brief peace. Enemies Kharn the Betrayer '''One of the most intense rivalries in the history of the chapter, The Avatar of Khorne and Chapter Master Helios has fought in multiple conflicts in the past after their first meeting upon the moon '''Angel Rock at first battle, which left the former nearly dead. Deninded of his prize Kharn often attacks the Crimson Lords attempting to take the Chapter Masters skull personally for the Blood God. Now equipped with his new armor and weapon, he was able to match and defeat the berserker. This had drawn out a minor degree of warrior's respect for each other, through their bloody battles are mostly in a draw with one or the other forced to withdraw. Since then, he has been one of the most persistent enemies of the Chapter itself and their Chapter Master through the many years. Butcherhorde & Sons of Slaughter Flanking Kharn are his choices of Warbands those that follow him through bloody battles and senseless murder across entire solar systems. Each of them worships the Blood God Khorne and carry unholy acts of genocide. They have been the bane of the Crimson Lords existence since their inception, they often attack the sector due to Kharn's wish to take the skull of Chapter Master to please his god. Inquisitor Jetix The "good" inquisitor has tried to accuse the Crimson Lord chapter of heresy multiple times almost to the point of completely forging proof after the Defense of Angel Rock. At the end of the conflict Chief Librarian Gabriel broke his jaw and Chapter Master Helios refused to execute him. He withdrew the supporting Ultramarine fleet from the battle to aid with recovering an ancient relic and was unimpressed by the fact, later the Crimson Lords aided the Space Wolves during the battle with the Dark Eldar. His persistence had paid off when he convinced the Inquisition to dispatch two Chapters to deal with the Crimson Lords, however, his plan was foiled after all three chapters were recalled by Roboute Guilliman to aid in the fight with Chaos. He later was dishonorably discharged after the claims of the heresy were proven false by the Inquisitor Conclave's unified judgment. Death Guard Chaos Undivided The Minotaurs Chapter The Minotaurs and Crimson Lords have fought twice due to the request of the Inquisitor Jetix after his jaw was broken by Brother-Liberation Gabriel after appealing to the Lords of Terra for aid. Twice they fought and both times each force was forced to withdraw due to outside threats. The first being the Plague Wars and the second was a large Ork WAGGHHHH Fleet attempting to attacking the Fenris. The Crusaders Chapter Dark Eldar The Necron Atun Dynasty Gallery Trivia *The Crimson Lords are a fan fiction version of the Blood Angels units of my own personal army but with a few alterations due to my wanting to branch them out. They are painted unique with golden paint and a "Rank" based colors on their heads to make a unique spin on the formula of the classic version. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultima Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors